


Dream Erotica

by PurpleShaqJock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn, Touching oneself, explicit - Freeform, sexual dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleShaqJock/pseuds/PurpleShaqJock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not always private in the privacy of your bedroom. Steve dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did this little darling a while ago and it has been sitting in my computer for ages. It's time to let it out. Hope you like.
> 
> Thanks for the hits , kudos and comments of my last post: The Talk, Finally.
> 
> kisses :-)
> 
> The italics represent the dreams

_"Fuck. Feels good baby." Steve breathed._

_Danny smiled and swirled his tongue around Steve's hole, then slipped it_ _into the tight heat and Steve let out a long moan._

 _"I'm not gonna last, Danno." Steve breathed as he jacked his throbbing_ _cock. "I'm gonna cum soon."_

 _"Not yet." Danny replied as he stopped tonguing Steve and got off the floor. "I_ _want to swallow you and feel every drop of your cum as you make a nice mess_ _inside my mouth."_

 _Steve groaned as he tugged harder at his cock. He locked Danny's lips with_ _his in a hungry kiss then watched as Danny went down on his knees and took_ _him into his mouth._

 _"Oh god Danno." Steve inhaled and threw his head back. He arched his back_ _and moaned as the heat on his shaft became almost unbearable. He squeezed his eyes shut and thrust into Danny's mouth._

_"Like it?"  Danny asked when he took a moment to breathe._

_"Fuck yeah." Steve breathed and held Danny's head still as he guided his cock back into Danny's mouth and thrust slowly._

_Danny flexed his mouth muscles and swallowed Steve to the hilt, making him lose all coherent thought and try to push into the back of Danny's throat._

_"Danno. Fuck." Steve whispered and spewed his warm seed into his_ _mouth._

_He trembled with the intensity of his orgasm as his spurts hit the back of Danny's throat. He leaned on the tiled bathroom wall and wiped his face as he tried desperately to catch his breath._

_Danny got up and captured Steve's_ _lips in a passionate kiss and Steve, tasting himself in Danny's mouth, felt_ _blood rush back to his cock and felt himself begin to harden._

_He ground on Danny's hardness as he deepened the kiss, then turned Danny and bent him over on the bathtub. He knelt on the bathroom floor and traced light trails on Danny's ass cheeks with his tongue._

_"I'm gonna lick you nice and slow, and just when you think you can't take it anymore, I'll slip inside you and and fuck you until you're a writhing screaming mess."_

_Danny groaned as Steve traced his tongue along his rack all the way to his entrance, and beamed when Danny began rubbing his ass on his face as he commanded Steve to go faster._

_Steve rimmed him, dipping his tongue in and out of Danny and before long, Danny was begging him to fuck him. Shaking in need, Steve quickly lubed up and lined himself on Danny's entrance and slid home._

 

Steve jolted awake and looked around in momentary disorientation before he became fully awake and realized he was on his bed.

He flopped back on the pillow and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He shifted his legs and that was when he became aware of the tightness in his boxer briefs and the sticky wetness on his crotch.

"Shit!" He muttered as he switched on the bedside lamp, threw the sheets off his lower half and looked down and sure enough, he had a nice big tent there and his light grey briefs had a large wet spot.

An embarrassed laugh escaped him as he thought about the object of his recurrent wet dreams, who happened to be downstairs sleeping. He pressed the heel of his palm on his crotch to ease some of the tightness and closed his eyes. He silently cursed before getting up and going to the bathroom.

Danny lay still, pretending to be asleep. He knew that after what he had witnessed Steve do, Steve would wake up and the last thing Danny needed was the awkwardness that he was certain would follow if Steve realized that he was awake.

Like clockwork, he heard the creaking of the stairs and smelled the soap and knew Steve was standing behind the couch, probably making sure he was still asleep then heard the soft footsteps pad away.

The refrigerator door opened and closed and he lay still as he heard Steve come back to the room and flop on the recliner. It was a long time later when he heard him go back upstairs.

~~~

"Morning." Danny greeted as he strode into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Steve replied. "Seems like you overslept today."

"Running after perps and getting shot at half of the day and having to deal with your adrenaline addicted ass all day can take alot out of a man."

Steve laughed and sipped his coffee.

Danny sipped his coffee and coughed it out. "What the hell is the matter with you? You put butter in the coffee?"

Steve gave him that lopsided smile. "It enhances brain function, Danno."

Danny gave him an amused smile, threw his coffee in the sink and went upstairs to take a shower. He stood under the spray and let his mind wander back to the previous night when he had gone to Steve's bedroom and had found him thrusting into the air.

It had been a funny sight until he heard a strained 'Danno' escape Steve's mouth. That was when he realized that Steve was having a sexual dream about him and he had bolted out of the bedroom like his feet were on fire.

He felt his dick harden and cursed as he grabbed a towel, turned off the shower and quickly exited the bathroom. At that moment, the bedroom door opened and he saw Steve look at his groin and tense.

"Shit. Sorry." Steve muttered and turned to walk out.

"You've seen me naked a ten thousand times, Steve. Nothing to be sorry about."

"I just thought you might want some time —you know." Steve pointed at Danny's crotch. "Looks like you were thinking about something very interesting."

Danny looked down at his deflating erection and let out an embarrassed laugh as he threw the towel at a retreating Steve.

~~~

Steve yawned and stretched, then leaned back on the couch and let his eyes drift shut.

"Hey boss, you look beat. Why don't you stretch out on the couch and catch a few?" Kono suggested.

"I'm fine. The game's almost over anyway." Steve replied and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Everyone exchanged odd looks.

"What."

"Steve, the game's barely thirty minutes in." Chin observed looking at Steve with mild concern.

Danny, who was quiet throughout the exchange, approached him.

"You alright, buddy?"

Steve nodded. "I haven't been sleeping very well lately is all."

They were at Chin's, watching football. Everyone, apart from Kono owing to the fact that her house was minuscule, had a day of hosting the team for beer and football.

"Want me to take you home?" Danny asked, concern written all over his face which made Steve feel a twinge of guilt.

"And miss the game? No way. I'll wait until the game's over and we can go."

"Steve.."

"I'll lie down if I'm too tired, ok?" Steve interjected.

Danny looked unsure as he fixed his gaze on Steve. "You sure? I don't mind missing one..."

"I'm sure, Danno, don't worry, alright? Enjoy the game." Steve assured as he stretched on the beige couch.

Danny's eyes lingered on Steve for a while, wondering if the reason he was not sleeping was dreams about him, then he turned back to the television.

The guys were so engrossed in the game that they had not, apart from Danny, realized that Steve had already fallen asleep until they heard a moan. They turned to look at Steve thinking he was awake only to see him rubbing his crotch. They looked at one another and smiled then went back to the game.

The guys turned to Steve and saw him bucking into the air.

They jerked their heads toward Danny whose face was all shades of red.

"Danny, are you—" Chin started.

"No, Chin. We are not."

Lou sat silently watching the exchange between the guys, throwing an occasional glance at the sleeping figure on the couch.

"Better wake him up." Lou said as he got up and gathered his things. "Good night people."

Danny nodded and waited until he was alone with Steve then switched off the television. He approached the sleeping man and stared at him for a moment, conflicting emotions dancing in his heart, then gently shook him awake.

Steve woke up and looked around before his brain registered that he was not in his bed. His eyes focused on the figure above him and he jumped when he realized it was Danny. The man he had just been dreaming about.

"Danny,"

"The game's out, Steve. Come on, let's get you home."

Steve nodded and swung his legs off the couch and rubbed his face. He was glad his dick was soft, though he could feel the stickiness in his underwear. He only hoped he had not embarrassed himself in front of everybody.

"Where's everyone?"

"Lou left. Chin and Kono are in there." He gestured towards the kitchen.

He bid them a loud goodbye as he picked his car keys from the table and walked out, Steve trailing behind him. Danny kept his eyes ahead while Steve threw him glances every now and then.

"You alright, Danno?"

Danny glanced at Steve briefly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

Steve heard the restraint in Danny's voice and instantly knew something was not right.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm not used to seeing you so quiet."

"It's past midnight, Steve. I don't run my mouth from morning to the next one."

Steve nodded and looked out the window as Danny sped along the clear well lit roads. Danny pulled into Steve's driveway and took a deep breath and turned to Steve.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I get cranky when I'm tired."

"Don't I know it."

Danny smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Steve smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the ride."

Danny nodded and watched as Steve opened the door and stepped out of the camaro. They waved their goodbyes and he pulled out.

~~~

Danny, Lou, Chin and Kono were at the tech table going over some new evidence of an unresolved case when Steve walked in.

"Hey boss," Kono greeted and fixed Steve with an odd look before turning back to the screen above.

Steve frowned and turned to Danny, who shrugged. "You're late."

"Like I've told you fifty thousand times before Danno, I'm having a little trouble sleeping." Steve replied.

"You should see someone about that." Chin said.

"It's not that bad." Steve replied dismissively. "What are we looking at?"

Chin looked at Danny, then sighed and tapped at the computer. Soon, they were busy following leads and making arrests and conducting interrogations.

It was much later that Danny pushed the door to Steve's office and stood silently, watching Steve type away on his computer.

"What's up, partner?" Steve asked as he looked up from his laptop.

"I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"If you have sex with me, will it help you sleep better?"

"What?" Steve jerked his head towards Danny in shock.

"I know about the dreams, Steve."

Danny fixed his eyes on Steve, who sighed and dropped his head. "how?"

"You had one when I was crashing at your place, and another last night at Chin's."

"Fuck." Steve muttered and put his head in his hands. "That's why the guys have been acting so weird today."

Danny nodded. "Answer my question."

Steve got off his chair and paced the office. Danny followed him with his eyes as he burned a path on the floor.

"Answer my question, Steve."

"I don't know, alright?" Steve snapped. He closed his eyes and sighed. "It's a little more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"It's not just about the sex anymore, Danny. It's my uh—well, it's my feelings for you."

"Your feelings for me?"

Steve nodded. "Love feelings."

"Lo— you're— you're in love with me?" Danny stammered.

"Yeah." Steve confessed and leaned on the table, his eyes trained on the floor.

Danny was silent for so long that panic started settling at the pit of Steve's stomach.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Steve said. "I didn't mean to fall for you, Danny, but the heart wants what the heart wants. You shouldn't even be shocked that I'd want you that way because you complete me in every way and even though we'll never have that kind of a relationship, I will always—"

Steve looked at Danny, whose mouth was folded in a smile. "What."

"You're rambling." Danny replied and approached him. "You remind me of a nervous me."

Steve chuckled and folded his arms across his broad chest. "Well, I'm a nervous wreck right now."

Danny nodded and put his hand on Steve's arm as he looked up into his eyes. Their gaze lingered, blues locked on blues and for a long moment no one spoke. Danny broke the eye contact and took a step back.

"You're right about some things too, Steve." Danny said as he trained his eyes back on Steve. "The heart wants what the heart wants and I'm not shocked that you'd want me that way because the feeling is very much mutual."

Steve's heart hammered in his chest.

"The morning you found me naked in the bedroom, I was hard because I was thinking about you and what I had seen you do the previous night."

Steve gaped.

"Yeah." Danny said. "I'm not a saint in this either, Steve."

Steve chuckled. "It would seem so."

Danny chuckled too. "What do you say we go home and we can make your dreams a reality?"

"Danno." Steve breathed.

"Unless you've had a change of heart." Danny added quickly.

"No." Steve said. "It's not that. I just don't want things to be awkward between us. You got Amber and everything and you can't be just a one night stand, Danno. Not to me."

"I don't have to be." Danny said "Amber's flying back to New York this weekend. For good."

"You serious?"

Danny nodded. "So, what do you say?"

"I say, let's go."

Steve grabbed the car keys and as he ushered Danny out of the office, he was selectively blind to the knowing stares their colleagues threw them.

"I take it that you had a heart to heart." Chin shouted as the men walked past the tech room.

"Shut up, Chin." Steve yelled back.

"Going to help the man with his dream problem, Danno?" Kono taunted and Danny flipped her off.

"Leave the men be, guys." Lou said to the cousins. "It's clear Danny's the sedative to Steve's insomnia."

Danny stopped Steve and held his hand, pulling him back to the tech room.

"You know what, guys? You're all right. I'm going to have sex with him and I'm gonna love every minute of it. Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got somewhere to be."

The team gaped as Steve and let out an embarrassed chuckle and gave the team an apologetic look before following Danny out.

"And don't call us until tomorrow unless someone's dying." Danny yelled after them. "We have lots and lots of dreams to tackle."

They did not see the knowing looks the team exchanged as they walked back to their respective offices to clear their desks


	2. Living The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the guys did go home. And man, did they live the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits , kudos and comments on the last chapter. Two of my readers suggested I do a continuation so carbo21 I hope you won't need a cigarette this time :-) and Irukita, here it is.
> 
> I hope you all like.
> 
> This is porn :-)

As they climbed into the camaro and drove off towards Steve's address, Danny could not tear his eyes away.

"You keep staring at me like that and I'll pull over and have my way with you right here right now." Steve glanced briefly at Danny.

Danny emitted a husky laugh."If you fancy having the police all over you I'll happily indulge you."

Steve laughed back. "I am the police, Danno."

Danny smiled but never tore his eyes away.

"Seriously Danny. Stop staring."

Danny smiled again. "I can't help it."

Steve smiled. They drove in silence for a while, Steve every few minutes glancing at Danny, whose eyes were fixed on him.

"Tell about the dreams."

Steve sighed. "I can tell you that it hasn't been easy waking up wet because of you then having to work with you the whole damn day."

"I'm sorry." Danny said.

"Don't be. I should be the one apologizing for putting you in an awkward situation."

Danny laughed and traced his hand along Steve's thigh up to his groin. He rubbed Steve's dick through the cargoes and Steve let out a sharp breath.

"Does that feel like I'm in an awkward situation?"

"No." Steve said between sharp breaths. "But you will be if you make me cum in my pants."

"Then drive faster."

Steve laughed and stepped on the gas as Danny pulled his hand away from Steve's hardness. A short while later, Steve pulled into his drive way.

He stopped to admire Danny's behind as he walked up the steps then briskly followed him inside. Immediately he closed the door, he slammed Danny against it and claimed his lips, kissing him hungrily and Danny whimpered as he pressed himself against Steve. They kissed roughly as they ground against each other, their hard cocks pressed together forcing their desperate moans out.

"I want you so bad right now Danno," Steve confessed. "But I need to take a shower first."

"Good." Danny beamed and started undressing. "Let's take it together."

Steve grinned and pulled Danny upstairs into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and undressed as Danny took the rest of his clothes off. Their eyes roamed each other's bodies and Steve pulled Danny into another kiss.

He took the bar of soap and gently pushed Danny under the spray and started soaping him. Danny leaned his back on Steve's chest and let Steve roam his body.

"Did you ever dream about doing me in the shower?"

"Yeah. Like that night when you heard me from downstairs."

Tell me about it."

Steve caressed Danny's abs and traced his hands along Danny's pelvis. "You licked my hole so good and I told you I was gonna cum. You turned me around and put me in your mouth and I came so hard, I couldn't think straight."

Danny groaned and his dick jerked as he involuntarily thrust forward. Steve took hold of it and stroked it.

"And?" Danny breathed.

Steve turned his head up and kissed him, stroking his cock as the shower water flowed down their bodies in small rivulets.

"I bent you over the tub and practically devoured your ass and you were begging me to fuck you. I lubed up real nice and slipped inside you then I woke up."

"Sounds hot." Danny said.

"It was."

"Then do it." Danny demanded. "Make your dreams come true."

Steve took a sharp breath and bent Danny over the bathtub and licked his hole. He pushed his tongue in and out, swirling it around the pucker then sucked Danny's balls into his mouth.

"Holy fuck." Danny moaned. "Feels great."

Steve put all his expertise to good use as he licked Danny's hole and fondled his cock, getting lost in the erotic moans he wantonly let out. Danny thrust into the tunnel of Steve's hand and his body stiffened as he felt the beginning of his orgasm.

"I'm cumming." He barely whispered as he began to shoot his essence on the bathroom floor.

Steve licked his ass and stroked him empty then got up and pulled Danny up with him. He captured his lips and Danny took hold of Steve's cock. He stroked it firmly as Steve fervently explored his mouth.

"Wow." Danny exclaimed.

"Was it good?"

"Amazing." Danny replied. "Let's get out of the shower. I got a few things to show you too."

They fondled each other as they took the shower and before it was over, Danny was already hard again. He quickly toweled himself and roamed Steve's body as he toweled him. He ushered him out of the bathroom and lowered him on the bed. He straddled him and playfully ground his ass on Steve's hips, caressing Steve's dick with his crack as he traced his fingers along Steve's face. He traced the outline of his lips and Steve kissed his fingers as they passed across his lips.

Steve held the back of Danny's neck and pulled him down, claiming his lips in a slow, soft sensual kiss. He moaned against Danny's mouth as he felt Danny's tongue caressing his.

"You taste so good, Danno." Steve said when they pulled apart.

Danny laughed and dropped random kisses on Steve's neck. Steve breathed in and craned his neck to give him more access. He massaged Danny's shoulders and rubbed along his arms as Danny licked and sucked and bit at his neck leaving bright pink hickeys.

"Your mouth feels so good on me, Danno." Steve breathed out.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Steve whispered.

Danny smiled as the men looked deeply into each other's eyes and held that gaze that spoke volumes about their desire for each other. Danny broke that gaze when he bent and put his swollen lips on Steve's for a long kiss while his fingers traced along Steve's chest, teasing his already hard nubs.

Steve shuddered and closed his eyes when he felt the roughness of Danny's tongue as he licked across his chest brushing along each hard nipple.

"Danny." He breathed.

"Feels good?" Danny asked and Steve nodded.

Danny licked along Steve's sternum down to his belly, tracing his abs and the round sensitive belly button with his tongue. Steve mewled in need as his tumescence throbbed.

"There's so much I wanna do with you right now." Steve said in a husky voice.

"We have the whole night, Steve. And hopefully the rest of our lives."

Danny replied just as huskily and resumed his exploration. He traveled further south and blew air onto Steve's cock and Steve involuntarily bucked up.

"Someone's eager." Danny said as he lightly pressed the leaking slit and collected the precum which he smeared all over the swollen head.

"Danny." Steve whispered. "Touch me more, please."

Danny smiled and put the precum coated finger in his mouth and licked it off. He trailed light kisses on each of Steve's legs up to the inner thighs, intentionally ignoring the part that Steve wanted him to touch most, making Steve literally shake in need.

"You're killing me here, Danno. Please touch me." Steve begged.

Danny smirked. "but I want to hear you beg me some more, babe."

Steve chuckled. "You touch me and I'll sing like a fucking canary."

Danny laughed then without warning took Steve into his mouth.

Steve yelped in surprise then shuddered with pleasure as Danny's hot mouth engulfed his whole manhood.

"Fuck." Steve breathed.

Danny smirked against Steve's cock as he sucked him. He teased the head with his tongue and licked off the salty precum he had smeared on it. Steve pushed his cock inside Danny's mouth and rocked his hips feeling his stomach tighten as his release beckoned.

"I'm close, Danno."

Danny sucked harder, moving his mouth up and down Steve's thick cock as he firmly held Steve's hips to still his erratic movements.

"I'm cumming." Steve warned and a few seconds later, he shot his hot load inside Danny's mouth.

Danny kept his mouth tightly sealed, trapping any drop that threatened to spill. He swallowed the cum and licked the remnants from Steve's sensitive cock before he let it go. He lay on top of Steve who was still in the post sexual haze and kissed his parted lips.

"That was so amazing." Steve said

"Like in your dreams?"

"Better." Steve replied lazily.

He suddenly turned Danny over so that he was atop him and claimed his mouth,  then proceeded down to suck his cock. He licked the sensitized balls and lifted Danny's legs and licked his hole. Danny moaned loudly causing Steve cock to harden again.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Danny." He said and drove his tongue inside the tight channel.

"Oh." Danny moaned. "Oh god, Steve."

Steve drove his tongue in and out of the loosening hole while one hand pumped Danny's dick. He pumped Danny's cock harder as his other hand fisted his own, his pants mirroring those of Danny's..

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, Danno." Steve said as he pulled open the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube.

He slicked his member generously and applied some on Danny's pucker. He lined himself and slowly pushed in, claiming Danny's  lips in a bid to distract him from the initial discomfort.

"Gah. You feel so big." Danny said.

"Just relax, Danno. It'll be over in seconds."

Steve said and captured Danny's lips again. He stayed still inside Danny until Danny prompted him to move which he wasted no time doing. He pulled out then back in, his hips slapping against Danny's ass.

"Oh god, Danny." Steve moaned as he drove in and out of Danny. "You feel so amazing."

"You feel good inside me too, babe." Danny breathed. "Go faster. Fuck me harder."

Steve rammed into Danny, basking in his moans, knowing that he would never be able to relinquish him to anyone else ever again. All the things they had been through, all the arguments and disagreements seemed to fade as they rocked together, soaring to heights they never thought they would reach with each other.

Steve felt his orgasm approaching and increased his pace. He pistoned in and out of Danny, moaning and

"Oh god, Danny. Shit!" Steve moaned loudly, caught up in throes of passion and pounded into Danny erratically, hitting  Danny's bundle of nerves repeatedly.

"Fuck yeah." Danny moaned and writhed underneath Steve as he hammered on his prostate. "I'm so close, Steve."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Fuck me harder."

Steve rammed in and out erratically, burying himself inside the man he was falling madly in love with. He moaned and groaned as the pleasure became almost too much, turned Danny on his stomach and slammed back inside.

"Fuck." Steve moaned. "I'm gonna cum too, Danno. Stroke your cock for me, babe."

Danny lay his chest on the bed and lifted his ass higher as he got hold of his cock and stroked it fast and hard.

"I can't hold it any longer, Danno. I'm cumming." Steve  withdrew and stroked his cock, letting out choked sounds as his seed shot off his cock onto Danny's back and on the sheets.

He turned Danny on his back and lowered his mouth on his cock and every serious thought Danny had faded from his mind as the warm wet heat of Steve's mouth enveloped him.

"Oh, fuck." He whispered. "Fuck fuck."

Steve sucked him harder, twirling a finger around his hole and smiled when he heard Danny groan and felt the first spurt of Danny's load hit his tongue. He locked his mouth on Danny and let him fuck his orgasm out in his mouth. When he made sure Danny was completely empty, he crawled up and lay beside him and claimed his lips.

"Are you okay, Danno." Steve asked in concern when Danny became too quiet.

"Yeah. Just lazy. And sleepy." Danny replied causing Steve to laugh.

"Serves you right for giving me hickeys. What am I going to tell the guys?"

"That you left me feeling thoroughly sexed." Danny said. "You're amazing, Steve."

Steve laughed. "You're pretty amazing too, Danno."

"So I lived up to your dreams?"

"Beyond my wildest ones." Steve replied.

They lay in bed, snuggled close together in a comfortable silence, each man lost in his thoughts.

"I know I have no right but I need to ask this." Steve said.

"What's up?"

"Is this just a casual thing or are we going exclusive?"

"How do you want it, Steve?"

"After the mind blowing sex we just had, letting someone else get intimate with you is going to be a bit difficult for me to allow."

"Well," Danny started. "Why don't you take me back to the bathroom and convince me to stay, huh?

"Not a problem."

Steve said and got off the bed, slung Danny on his shoulder and walked into the bathroom.

They did not emerge for a long time.

~~~

"You said you love me." Danny stated hesitantly when they were laid out in bed after some hot shower sex.

"Huh?" Steve asked lazily.

"When we were making love in the tub, you told me that you love me."

"I do." Came the whispered confirmation.

"Then I'm staying."

Steve smiled.

"And I love you too." Danny said.

As Steve put his lips on Danny's, he could have sworn Danny heard the drumming of his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Drop me a kudos. Or a comment. Yeah, I'm totally fishing for those :-)


End file.
